


Save you

by AshAxis



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Prison, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Everyone hates feeling alone, some people hate it more than others and they are willing to stay in horrible situations just to keep from being alone. A person in this kind of situation is Sonic. The blue hedgehog met Scourge at a bad time, he was alone and lost but the green hedgehog had fake happiness to offer and in his desperate time, he went with the bad man. Now, we all make bad choices but Sonic's would lead to a terrible downfall where no one can save him from, or so he thinks.
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story! It's gonna be a bit of a doozy- (Right now it's okay but in the future chapters there will be a bit of smut and illegal actions such as drug deals.)

"Sonic! Make your ass useful and get be a fucking beer." Scourge called for the blue boy while sitting on the couch. The fridge was practically next to him but calling Sonic was much easier.

"Coming..!" The blue boy put down the basket of dirty leather jackets and scurried to the fridge. There was nothing in there expect old take out containers, some left over salad and the beers! He grabbed one of the beers and handed it to Scourge. The green hedgehog didn't even thank him and cracked it open with his handy bottle opener. "You know honey.. the fridge is pretty close to you and I'm not saying you should but maybe you.. can get your own b-"

"Hey, did I say you can talk?"

Sonic frowned and closed the fridge door. 'Lazy fucking bastard!' The blue boy thought as he returned to the laundry. He loved Scourge but hated his laziness. Sonic grabbed the basket and went to the laundry room. He set the dirty clothes down and started to clean out the jacket pockets, Scourge often left everything in them so he got into the habit of always checking before putting the clothes in mostly because Scourge would hit him if he found his stuff damaged after being in the wash. Even if it was his fault for being so careless. As the boy searched his lover's pocket, a small baggie felt out one of them. "Hm?" Sonic grabbed the baggie and examined it closely, when he realized what it was, he felt sick. "He's using again.." The boy shook his head and he had to say something to his lover, it often ended in a firm smack but Sonic never quit trying to change Scourge for the better. The boy walked to the green hedgehog and held the baggie out so he can see. "Why did I find this in your pocket?"

Scourge looked at the bag and scoffed. "I'm not using. I'm selling it to other people so they can use." He grabbed the baggie and stood up, he was taller than Sonic so when he grabbed him, he towered over him. "And why are you looking through my stuff?"

"I wasn't..! I was checking your pockets cause you always leave something in them so they can get damaged in the washing machine." 

"Hm." Scourge sighed and shoved Sonic aside. "Next time, don't get in my face about this shit. Just leave my stuff on the counter and keep cleaning like the good bitch you are." He put the baggie in his pocket and sat back down. 

"..Yes honey." Sonic looked at the ground and went back to his chores. As he continued his laundry, he started to wonder why he was here again.

...

It was only two years ago, Sonic was still a hero in New York and everyone adored him but there was always something wrong in Sonic's heart. So many people loved him but he could not love any of them back. He never knew what real, romantic love felt like and it left a hole in his heart. He often ran far from the city to keep away from the people and he would sob by himself, staring at the lights and wondering if he was even worth that warm feeling he heard about. 

Sonic was alone, wandering around the forest late at night. He was only planning on admiring the nature but he heard rustling, he wasn't actually alone. "Is someone out there?" The blue hero called out and looked at the bushes, it was pretty dark so he couldn't see anything but near a tree, he saw two blue eyes. Sonic watched as someone walked out the shadows. "..Scourge?"

"Hey bud." The green hedgehog chuckled. "What are you doing out here?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

"Fair enough." Scourge shrugged and walked closer to the blue boy. "I'm out here because I kinda live here. I'm not really welcomed in a lot of places but I am out here."

"Oh.. well, I'm out here just on a walk."

"So innocent." The green hedgehog chuckled. "Well, enjoy your walk then Sonic." He was about to walk away when the blue boy grabbed his wrist. He turned to face the other.

"Why don't you join me?"

"..Sure." Scourge took his hand back. "It can be dangerous in these woods, you need a big strong man to protect you."

Sonic scoffed. "I can handle myself. I'm inviting you because.. I can use a friend."

"So we're friends now?"

"Shut up and let's walk." Sonic said jokingly and they were off. "So.. How's it like living outside?"

"Eh, it's not bad. Kinda lonely but you get use to it."

"You are use to being lonely?" Sonic exhaled. "I wish I could be use to it."

"It's not a good thing but for me, it's just survival. A person can go mad when they are isolated and they crave attention or interaction."

"You don't?"

"Sometimes I do, I use to date Fiona so I miss being able to kiss and hold someone." He made sure not to mention his dirty desires, Sonic was pure so he had to act like his intentions matched up.

"I never kissed anyone in my life but I'm sure it's a feeling that's worth being missed."

"You fucking virgin, you've never kissed anyone?"

"Yep.." Sonic looked at the ground and Scourge was getting aroused by the innocence. He wouldn't admit it but he loved to ruin things that were perfect and Sonic was looking pretty good all of a sudden.

"Do you want to kiss someone?" The green hedgehog stopped walking and perfectly stopped in an open area of the forest, the moon light hitting them perfectly, allowing Sonic's blushing face to be more exposed. 

"Well.. I would need to find someone that wants to kiss me and that wants to be with me."

"Hm." Scourge grabbed one of Sonic's hand and caressed his cheek. "Did you know that some people fall in love with just a kiss?"

"Really?" Sonic gulped nervously.

"Yeah, we can try it out if you'd like."

"..I don't know Scourge, you always seemed like you hated me."

"I hated the way you made me felt." Scourge was good at grooming people. He wasn't actually lonely in the forest, he had plenty of partners but they were getting boring, it was time for a new one.

"You like me?!"

"Maybe, I won't know until.." The green hedgehog pulled him closer and their lips were only inches apart. Sonic could feel Scourge's breathe on his lips and before he could say something, Scourge kissed him.

That night went from a fake love being bloomed to a raw night full of unloving sex. Ever since that day, Sonic dedicated himself to Scourge. The green hedgehog had everything of Sonic's, his first kiss, his virginity and his fragile heart. 

The first few months were okay, they went on small dates and Sonic told all his friends about their love but after that honeymoon stage, things went bad. Scourge openly cheated on Sonic but everytime, Sonic said he forgave him and stayed with him. Scourge did drugs and tried to pressure Sonic into doing them with him, he declined every time and looked past his lover's 'flaws'. Scourge even went as far as beating Sonic for his mistakes but Sonic stayed. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from Scourge, he just couldn't leave. His friend's urged him to leave Scourge and even asked the green hedgehog to fuck off but neither of them left. Scourge didn't love Sonic but he was his cleaner, his chef and even his own personal sex toy so why would he give that up? Because it was the right thing to do? Nah.


	2. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic's friend are worried.

After Sonic finished with the morning chores, Scourge gave him freedom to go see his friends. It was nice of him but he only allowed it so they wouldn't bother him again about his rules for Sonic.

The blue boy got to the door and gently knocked, it had been a few weeks since he last saw Tails and he was fairly excited because he was informed that their echidna friend would also be there.

"Coming!" A muffled voice said from the otherside before the door swung open. "Sonic!"

"Hey bud." The hero smiled and was lead inside the other's home.

"It's so nice to see you, how have you been?"

"I've been fine, a little tired but okay." Sonic sat on the nearby couch.

His fox friend sighed and sat next to him. "Sonic.. can we talk about Scourge?"

"Not this again!" Sonic grumbled and scooted away. "Every time I come over, there's a 'Scourge is a bad person' speech and I'm getting tired of it."

"And we are tired of Scourge." Another voice said from the kitchen before the owner came into view. It was Knuckles. "It's always a bummer to talk about this guy but he's bad for you Sonic."

Sonic knew they were right but he didn't know what to do! He was in love with Scourge and what if he dumped him and ended up being alone forever? He couldn't go back to that lonely life. "Can we just talk about him later? I really just want to have fun with my friends."

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other before they shrugged. "Fine but we are definitely talking about this later," Tails grabbed a wii remote from the table next to him. "After I beat you at Smash Bros." 

Sonic grinned and was handed another remote. Knuckles plopped down between the two and the three males started their games. It was always nice to get out and do something with the ones you care about. Scourge liked video games but he never let Sonic touch his console (unless it was to clean it). 

The three friends screamed and broke their fingers fighting each other for an hour, they munched on snacks and sweated all over until Knuckles paused the game.

"Hey.. why'd you pause it?" Sonic asked with a small pout, he was having fun.

"Hold on, I got a text from my girlfriend." The echidna mumbled and started to type away.

"Girlfriend? You finally found someone?"

"Yep! Someone made this really cool app for us Mobians, it's dating but online." He explained. "You make an account and you get to see every available mobian in your area."

"Knuckles met a nice bat lady on there, she's cool but I'm sure Knuckles' attention was caught by her pictures, not her pretty well thought out bio." Tails pointed at his chest as to suggest her bust.

"Hush, that was maybe the first attention grabber but after talking to her, she's quite the lady." Knuckles gushed and pulled up a picture of them having coffee.

"Oh wow." Tails wasn't kidding about her bust. "She seems nice."

"She's not that nice but I like my women feisty." Knuckles admitted and put his phone down after he finished typing. "You should sign up for the app."

"Well.. I don't really have a phone and you know I have a Scourge."

"You can use my phone." Tails offered. "And it'll just be for fun, Scourge doesn't have to know."

"I don't-"

"Too bad, we kinda already made you a profile." Knuckles took Tail's phone and handed it to Sonic.

The blue boy looked through the profile. "Did you guys really have to add my real name?"

"Maurice isn't a bad name and we only did cause you needed a last name and we weren't going to put 'The hedgehog'"

Sonic laughed and continued to look through, the bio was the best part. "I'm a spunky hedgehog that likes to go fast. Sometimes I am an idiot but I always have good intentions, I put others before me and.. my heart is pure gold." The blue hedgehog looked at the two of his friends and smiled. "You guys are sweet. But did you have to put idiot?"

"It was crucial we put idiot." Knuckles assured. "Go ahead and scroll through the options, I want to see your tastes."

"Alright.." The blue boy mumbled and started to look through. "Oh, how do I put only guys?" He asked as his first option was a very familiar pink hedgehog.

"Whoops, forgot that." Tails took the phone and adjusted the setting.

"Thanks." Sonic started to scroll. "Oh shit, Jet's on here." The blue boy snickered, remembering his old rival.

"You want to know the best part? The settings are put so the people that show up also only want guys."

The blue boy bursted out laughing, not being able to imagine that cocky bird as a homosexual. "This is great." Sonic kept scrolling and passed many options. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he'd know when he found it and oh boy did he find it. "Who's he.." Knuckles and Tails both peeked over to see a black hedgehog with red stripes on the screen.

"Well, you have a type." Knuckles mumbled before getting elbowed by the fox. 

The blue hedgehog playfully rolled his eyes and went to the man's profile. "His name is Shadow, he's 25 and he likes motorcycles."

"Wow, he's edgy." Knuckles mumbled but dodged Tail's elbow this time.

"I'm sure he's better than Scourge." Tails said and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. It was tempting to fall into this trap but he couldn't, his heart was Scourge's and he couldn't just cheat! Sure, Scourge cheats every Sunday but he wasn't that type of person.

"Look, just like him and if something happens, you'll always have this guy to look forward too." Tails didn't want to make Sonic go cold turkey so sudden so he eased him into it, letting him know he had someone there that could potentially fill the void.

"Right.." Sonic sighed and sent a heart to the guy.

The friends continued their hang out and the Scourge talk was avoided the whole time. Sonic had a blast but his boyfriend always gave him a two hour limit when he went out so he'd have to return or else he'd be punished. 

"Come by anytime Sonic." Tails and Knuckles both hugged him tight.

"I will, I'll make sure to do extra work so I can come back next week!"

"..Right, just stay safe and take care of yourself." Tails gave him a side smile and he was off, back to his comfy 'home'.

...

Sonic usually walked home very fast but tonight he took his time, admiring the night sky. "Maybe Shadow would treat me nicer than Scourge." The blue boy took a deep breath and tried to day dream of a happy relationship but a sudden shouting alarmed him. He was only a few yards away from Scourge's house and he could see flashing blue and red lights. "Scourge..!" He ran quickly to the house but he was stopped before he could walk in. 

"Sir, you can't come in."

"This is my boyfriend's house! Why are you here!?"

"You need t-"

"Let go of me!" Sonic's knew that voice, he turned around and saw two officers holding Scourge.

"Hey!" He quickly ran over but was once again stopped.

"Sonic!" Scourge grunted as the officer's pressed his face against the hood of the car. "Tell these guys those drugs aren't mine!"

Sonic gasped. He was finally caught. After years of his drug deals, they finally caught onto him. The blue boy couldn't say speak.

"You stupid bitch!" He shouted and the officers pressed harder. 

"Shut up and get in the car!"

Scourge growled and kept fighting as they lead him to the door. "You are going to die alone without me! You won't survive without me! You idiot!"

Those were the last words Sonic heard before Scourge was taken away.


	3. falling with style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic tries to cope.

Sonic was taken in for questioning and even after he told them they weren't Scourge's drugs, many others were against that claim and Scourge was put into jail with an extremely high bail that Sonic couldn't even think about paying. Sonic wasn't allowed to stay in the house since it was crawling with evidence and drugs so he stayed at Tails, his friend didn't mind at all but since he was happy about Scourge's arrest, he made sure to leave Sonic alone for a bit and not rub it in.

It was three days later now, Sonic was still in the spare bedroom slowly rotting away, he didn't know what to do or how to feel. He wanted to be happy cause now no one was going to beat him or enslave him but he felt so empty. 

"Sonic?" His friend called from outside his room.

"Come in.." He mumbled and pulled the blanket over his head.

"I brought you some pizza, I thought you might be hungry." Tails smiled and sat on the bed next to him. 

"I'm fine.."

"Sonic, I know you are upset but you can't sit here and decay. You are a free man! You can go outside now, you can hang out with me and Knuckles, you can maybe even come back to being a hero.."

Sonic's ears flinched at the word hero and he moved the blanket. "I can't do that right now, not in this stage."

"I understand but maybe just get out of bed? I can invite Knuckles over again and we can try to get you out of this slump." 

"..."

"And I can ask him to bring chili dogs."

Sonic was still very depressed but his friends and chili dogs sounded great. "It's a deal."

"You go shower and I'll call up Knuckles." 

Sonic nodded and Tails handed him a towel. He slipped off his shoes and made his way to the bathroom. He hadn't stood up in a while so his knees ached and when the hot water touched his fur, he shivered. Scourge use to tell him the gas bill was too high so hot showers were never allowed, maybe not having his boyfriend around really was good. Even if he didn't want to believe it, he'd have to drive it into his mind.

After the much needed shower, Sonic dried up and was greeted by his Echidna friend sitting in the living room. "Knuckles!"

"Hey, guess what I have?" He held a bag up and Sonic could tell what it was just by the smell. 

"Let me get my shoes!" The blue boy seemed happy as he ran to the room.

"Is this the first time he's gotten up since Scourge?" Knuckles asked the fox.

"Yeah, I don't know why we didn't try to bribe him with chili dogs earlier." Tails chuckled.

"That guy really loves these things.. anyway, have you gotten in touch with that Shadow guy?"

"Not really, I want his first interaction to be with Sonic, not some guy pretending to be him but he's definitely interested." Tails grabbed his phone and showed Knuckles the double text.

"Yikes, should we be worried about the double text?"

"I don't think so, I'm sure Sonic would love a clingy guy. Considering Scourge was nowhere near affectionate." Tails put the phone away just in time, the blue boy zoomed into the room and grabbed the bag of chili dogs only seconds after.

"Who needs to be depressed when you have chili dogs?" Sonic mumbled as he started to munch.

Knuckles chuckled and shook his head. "You sure are something."

"Sonic, what are you afraid of right now?" Tails asked suddenly.

The blue hedgehog stopped mid bite and sighed. "Being alone.."

"Good! Wait- no- bad but we have a good solution!"

"What is it?"

"Remember that guy you saw on the app Knuckles showed you?"

Sonic nodded as Tails handed him the phone. "He seems to be into you."

The blue boy blushed as he saw the two simple but heart racing texts.

'Hey, you sent me a heart? That was really surprising cause I didn't expect someone so cute to actually find me attractive.'  
'Was my first message bad? I'm sorry- I'm new to this whole online dating thing and I want to be professional like it's a job interview but I also don't want to seem boring so my tone of text message is really weird..' The message continued into a ramble but Sonic thought it was precious.

"Should I send him a message back?" Sonic looked at his two friends.

"Yes! Do it now!" Knuckles rushed.

Tails shook his head and patted Sonic's back. "What he meant to say was, we really care about you and.. you deserve to know what real love is. This guy might be the one!" Tails chuckled. "And even if he's not, it's still a better shot than Scourge ever was."

The blue boy nodded and quickly typed a response, he hoped the other hadn't lost interest.

...

"Oh shit.." The ebony hedgehog quickly grabbed his phone and ran to his room. "Give me a minute Omega!" He called out as he shut the door and plopped onto his bed. "He replied."

'Hi! Sorry for not replying earlier, I was busy with personal manners but I understand what you mean. You didn't have to ramble lol but it's fine because now I feel at ease cause you seem just as nervous about this. I'm also new to this site.'

Shadow smiled at the message. 

'I'm glad you aren't judging me :P So what's up? and do I call you Maurice or Sonic?' He stared at his phone eagerly waiting a reply.

'I'm hanging out with two of my best friends! and you can call me Sonic, it's what I prefer.'  
'also wbu?'

"Sonic huh?" The ebony hedgehog kicked his shoes off and laid on his back. 'Maurice is a cool name but I think Sonic is cooler :) and i'm not doing much, I was watching a movie with my roommate but it ended.' That was a small lie.

'oh cool! which movie?'

From then on, their small chit chat blossomed into a full blown conversation that they both enjoyed. It made Sonic happy that his friend's got him to do this.


End file.
